Strangers
by writingforthemoney
Summary: K to T: SongFic The first time BB meet, And then the in DC. Song fic. Comments are welcome! Chapter 5 is up! COMPLETE! Chapter 6 is the Lyrics.
1. Strangers at El Lagarto

**Strangers**

_**Written By**: writingforthemoney (Tied)_

_**Pairing**: BB_

_**Rating:** T Plus; for the mention of and/or the suggestive nature of sexual themes._

_**Summary:** The first time Booth and Brennan met, in my eyes. And then when they met at the Jeffersonian._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones or anything related to Bones…the song STANGERS IN THE NIGHT is by Frank Sinatra… and the only thing other than the plot that I own (minus the bits that are actually factual with the show) is the character Jonathan … I think … if you don't recognize somebody else I probably own them._

_**A/N:** In a Spanish class we were watching a movie over Argentina; there was a segment where they talked about Tango. They said that the tango was a dance, in which Argentina two people who had never met before, could dance so intimately together and then after the music ended, they went back to their own lives, some never seeing each other again. This story is partly inspired by that segment._

_**A/N2:** And El Lagarto means "the alligator" I just kind of thought that it sounded much more cool in Spanish. _

_**A/N3:** I started writing this before I actually knew the whole truth behind Booth and Rebecca and Parker… so … if something's wrong just excuse it as the errors of not seeing the first season except for in recent re-runs…_

_**A/N4:** In case it isn't clear the first two little paragraphs are present day and then it flashbacks for I think two or three more paragraphs and then starts back in the present… I'm not sure if it's clear or not… but to the people that I've had read it, it seemed to be clear… or they just didn't say anything…!? I'm sorry!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Strangers in El Lagarto **

_Strangers in the night  
Exchanging glances  
Wondering in the night  
What were the chances  
We'd be sharing love  
Before the night was through _

Her day had been rough; and she had found a couple nights ago that the dark, foggy atmosphere of El Lagarto was just what she needed, along with the vodka she'd just gulped down, at the bar. She let out a deep breath as she waved at the bartender for another drink. A week ago she'd gotten a call at the Jeffersonian requesting that she come to Argentina to help identify the skeletal remains, believed to be involved in a political conspiracy. Only her boss knows the true reason of her trip, everyone else, including her best friend, Angela, thought and still thinks that it's just a rare vacation.

* * *

_Something in your eyes  
Was so inviting  
Something in your eyes  
Was so exciting  
Something in my heart  
Told me I must have you _

This case was getting to him. He needed to relax, to calm down and just forget about everything going on; this case, the problems back in the States; Rebecca, namely. He had found a few days ago that El Lagarto was just the place to do this. He sat heavily on the bar stool, and gruffly ordered a drink. He hoped she would show tonight, and somewhere in the back of his mind he had no doubt that she would. From that first night when she'd glided onto the stool beside him, she had him, completely. Something about those eyes and the undertones in her voice; it all told him that she was under a bit of the same stress he was. Because of this, he'd said yes.

* * *

_Strangers in the night  
Two __lonely people__  
We were strangers in the night  
Up to the moment when we said our first hello  
Little did we know  
Love was just a glance away  
A warm embracing __dance__ away _

Her first night in town was half spent here, watching the locals and the tourists interact with one another, and blowing about ten guys off. She wasn't used to that much attention, in the states she was what her latest, former boyfriend called; too cocky, and always trying to change and correct everyone. Angela's parting words of advice to her were, "Bren, sweetie, try to have some fun. Don't, somehow, come upon a body and have an excuse to work. Let your hair down, met a guy, drink, have a fling, just don't find away to work the whole time your there!"

She had noticed the second night at the bar, a gruffly, handsome man with a rough bit of stubble on his face. He had sit two stools over and ordered some Spanish drink; at the time she wasn't paying much attention to his words or she would have known the liquor, but she was distracted by the way his shirt was loosely buttoned, a bit of skin peeking out from the top. His lightly tanned complexion, and slightly awkward accent told her he wasn't a local. _"Let your hair down, met a guy, drink, have a fling…"_ Angela's words ran through her mind. She threw back her alcohol and let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Then straightening from her stool she scooted one over and sighed to herself, not believing she was doing this.

His head rolled around his neck, and then after the complete revolution it dropped into his waiting hands. He had been 'volunteered' for this undercover assignment a week ago. And no matter what the danger, he was so willing to get away from her he'd said yes. His girlfriend was really starting to bother him, he had gone to do the right thing but found that she could care less about the 'right thing'. He had then walked out.

He sighed once more, _Why wouldn't she want me? After all, it wasn't all her doing that had put her in the condition she was in. I played a very --?_ Breaking him from his reverie, a strikingly beautiful woman was at his side, speaking softly, "You look like you could use a dance." It was at that moment, when he followed her out onto the dance floor, in which he forgot about Rebecca and all his other problems.

* * *

_Strangers in the night  
Exchanging glances  
Wondering in the night  
What were the chances  
We'd be sharing love  
Before the night was through _

That was why she had come back the rest of the nights. That night they had silently made a promise that they'd be back the next night, and neither had broken their pact.

He sensed her the moment he walked in the door, but before letting her know of his presence, he watched her. He watched her hand lightly cup the glass in which her vodka had been. He watched her wave to the bartender for her regular second glass. His eyes had noticed how amazing she was to look at that first night. But right now, with her oblivious to the fact that his eyes where roaming her body, he saw that she was so much more than that first impression. Whether it was the silk red dress or the way the low bodice of it dipped seductively low, he wasn't sure, but in that moment he wanted so much more than dancing.

* * *

_Strangers in the night  
Exchanging glances  
Wondering in the night  
What were the chances  
We'd be sharing love  
Before the night was through_

Tonight, she hadn't noticed him walk in until after she'd finished her second vodka, that's when she felt him. She felt him all over her. His eyes were roaming over her body and she could feel it. She turned from the stool and stood to stand face to face with _him_. The man that had haunted her dreams the past few nights. The man who in her dreams caused her to want so much more than dancing. But for tonight, and forevermore, dancing was all that they'd ever share.

* * *

_Strangers in the night  
Two __lonely people__  
We were strangers in the night  
Up to the moment when we said our first hello  
Little did we know  
Love was just a glance away  
A warm embracing __dance__ away _

He smiled to her, she smiled to him. They walked out onto the dance floor as the music began. It was the same music they'd danced to every night this week, yet they never tired of it. They never tired of the locals watching them, wondering where these tourists had learned to dance their native dance. They never tired of being in each others arms or the way her dress always flitted against his legs. Or the way his eyes bore into her soul, the way his arms wrapped completely around her, the way his hands left a trail of fire in their quake, the way his hips swayed as they connected with hers, the way his face was mere inches away, the way his lips teased her in a dip.

She had once heard that the Tango was just making love on the dance floor, often with people watching; it was that intimate. She's always thought that to be able to pull of the passion the dance required, the dancers would have to be lovers. Yet here she was, with a man whom she only met three days ago, whom she's never kissed, and who she's never made love with, outside of her dreams; and they had the passion, they had everything. She wondered if he had a girlfriend back in, wherever he was from, but she honestly didn't care, he was hers for tonight and had been hers, for the past two.

He loved the feel of her in his arms. He wished this could never end, but he knew it was going to have to, sometime. As soon as this case was closed, he'd have to go back to the states, and he'd never see her again. He groaned at the thought, but then smiled as she looked up, worried for him. He loved the intimacy of their dance. The first night it had been shy, but good. But now, neither of them were shy, neither of them honestly cared what the other did to them. One hand at her neck, and the other on her posterior, and a nice one at that; in the dress she wore, said posterior, was brilliantly sculpted and screamed for his touch, which he so willingly gave.

* * *

_Something in your eyes  
Was so inviting  
Something in your eyes  
Was so exciting  
Something in my heart  
Told me I must have you _

As the music ended, they stopped, suddenly frozen in place. Her hands, one at his neck and the other in his hair; his hands still in their previous positions, each breathed deeply waiting for their partners release. When release finally came, they walked silently back to their bar stools. The bartender brought her usual daiquiri over. "When she first comes in she's depressed and tired--vodka's her drink, two in fact. After being with her boyfriend she's happy and vibrant—she drinks a daiquiri," the bartender had told his wife, who often watched the customers and was particularly interested in the two strangers who seemed to be lovers.

Since the night she had asked him to dance and he accepted, no words had been spoken, their eyes said everything. Everything that is except for goodbye; she hadn't taken as long as she thought she would on the decaying suspect and she had a flight out of Argentina in the morning. He stared into her eyes and smiled. She returned his and bit her lower lip, "I'm leaving in the morning." She sighed.

His eyes betrayed the nonchalant heir he tried to emit. She could tell he was disappointed. He swallowed hard as his worst nightmare was coming true. He didn't want to leave her without something so she'd always remember him, and never forget the dances they'd shared. He remembered the necklace around his neck and smiled, "Here," he said taking it off, "On my first trip here, and on the day I learned to Tango," at that she smiled, "My mother bought me this. It was huge then, but I grew into it. I want you to have it." He was quiet from then on out; he didn't need to tell her why, for his eyes told no lies.

She gently turned her back to him; he answered her silent request by clasping the hemp necklace around her neck. If she were back in the states and this had happened (which would… as soon as hell froze over) she would have ruined the entire experience and thoughtfulness of the gift by telling him she didn't believe in religion; but here, in Argentina sitting at the bar in El Lagarto, the cross that was now around her neck didn't bother her. She turned back to him and thanked him, with something both had wanted since their first dance; she softly kissed his lips, for only a second, and then pulled back.

He sat, a little shocked at what she had done, but then nodded to her as she waved her goodbye. As the door closed behind her, he felt a pang in his heart and an urge to run after her and kiss her senseless; instead he waved to the bartender for two vodka's in honor of his mysterious dance partner that just walked out of his life…forever…

_Strangers in the night  
Two __lonely people__  
We were strangers in the night  
Up to the moment when we said our first hello  
Little did we know  
Love was just a glance away  
A warm embracing __dance__ away…

* * *

_

* * *

* * *

Should I continue? If I do it'll be based on your comments... and whether or not you liked this installment...

Tied


	2. Strangers at the Jeffersionian

**Chapter 2: Strangers at the Jeffersonian**

_(TWO YEARS LATER)_

The forensic anthropologist, Dr. Temperance Brennan, huffed from her boss' office into her own, and slammed the door. However the door didn't stay closed, for her best friend was on her heels, "Bren, what's wrong?"

Brennan shook her head violently, and as she did the cross around her neck wiggled against her collarbone, "Goodman is making me, us, start working with the FBI!"

Angela perked, "The handsome kind?" At Brennan's glare, she asked seriously, "What's wrong with that, sweetie?"

"Ange, the FBI doesn't take us seriously!" She picked up a pen just to throw it back down, "Every time we've worked together in the past or had to testify, the FBI always has some smart remark about bones, unless of course the bones are on their side."

Angela smiled at her friend, she did have a point, but maybe this time would be different.

* * *

The next day, Brennan was hunched over the steel table, under the skeletal remains of Tony Marcello, when she heard Dr. Goodman's voice and another man, whom she assumed was the FBI agent who was to become her partner.

She never once looked up during the introductions. "Dr. Temperance Brennan, this is Special Agent Seeley Booth; Booth this is Dr. Brennan."

The agents hand was extended in her line of sight, she glanced at it and then extended her gloved hand that she just pulled from the liquid she had a femur in, still not looking at the owner of the hand; Booth pulled his hand away and mumbled something to Dr. Goodman, to which Goodman replied, "She takes a while to get used to, don't worry about it though, just don't take it personal."

The agent nodded his head and made the second mistake of the day, the first being walking in expecting her to jump in the arms of the FBI; he perched himself, with the use of his hands, on the steel table holding the remains she was studying. It may have been a mistake but at least she spoke to him, "Get your hands off my table!"

At that he immediately pulled them away and smiled to himself, this was going to be an interesting partnership; so far she hadn't even looked at him, as for him… he'd looked at her, very pretty, however her face was still a mystery to him.

Brennan then was visited by Angela, as she whispered in her ear, "Sweetie, please at least look at the hot G-man before you make a snap decision about him…"

Brennan rolled her eyes, turning around as she straightened. As she pulled her gloves off and pushed her goggles up onto her head she apologized, "I'm terribly sorry Agent Booth, I was busy with something that couldn't be interrupted," she lied, turning, holding out her hand and raising her head to his, "I'm Doctor…" She trailed off.

He had raised his hand up again, seeing that she was doing the same, but as their hands and eyes came into contact, she forgot her name, or at the very least her sentence. "Do you two know each other?" But it was no use they'd forgotten everyone around them and everything between now and two years ago. They each let out a breath neither knew they were holding, then as if suddenly their hands caught fire they pulled from each other so fast and so hard that Brennan's hand hit the table below them, causing parts of the skeleton to reach the floor.

They hardly noticed though. Their eyes were still boring into each other's souls, their hearts, wondering if they were dreaming. When Brennan slowly raised her hand to lightly touch the cross at the base of her throat, he took a sharp intake of air, realizing that he'd found her.

He then gave a shocked smiled and whispered loud enough for her to hear, "You look like you could use a dance, Dr. Brennan." She gasped, closing her eyes, for only a minute as images of them came flooding back. She raised her head to look him in the face once more, while licking her suddenly very dry lips. His eyes were dark, just like on the dance floor, his voice was tender just as it was while telling her the necklace's background. Then coming back to reality she ran from the lab area, to the safe confinement of her office.

* * *

_Strangers in the night  
Exchanging glances  
Wondering in the night  
What were the chances  
We'd be sharing love  
Before the night was through _

How had this happened? First she was inspecting the femur of Tony Marcello, then she tried being civil as she took her mind away from her work to shake the unwelcome agent's hand. From the moment she laid eyes on him, the moment her hand came into contact with his, she couldn't breathe. It took all her control not to run her hands over his torso and face, to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. But deep inside her soul she knew that there was only way to prove that he was real and not just a figment of her imagination: the dance they shared so long ago.

* * *

He was still standing in awe of the women that had left him, once again. He couldn't believe the voice didn't register, even if they'd barley spoken ten words to each other, he should've remembered hers. His body suddenly felt as if a weight had been lifted, he smiled to himself, sighing. "Agent Booth?" Angela interrupted him, "May I ask what that was all about?"

"Yes ma'am, you may," He then paused, "But that doesn't mean I'm going to give you an answer." The agent turned toward the direction he'd last seen his mystery woman go and did what he should have done two years ago; went after her.

* * *

_Something in your eyes  
Was so inviting  
Something in your eyes  
Was so exciting  
Something in my heart  
Told me I must have you _

She faintly heard the knock on the door, and the creek of it as it was being opened. "Angela I don't want to talk about it know." Her voice was full of surprise and tears.

He spoke softly, "Would you talk about it with me?"

Brennan looked up to the man from years ago. "I'm sorry." She finally said.

His eyebrows furrowed, "For what?"

She sniffed, forcing the rest of her tears not to fall, "For leaving." Her attempts were to no avail, because the tears began to roll down her cheek the longer she looked at him, unable to touch him.

"Can we try introductions again? I never really learned your name." he asked her.

She smiled, "We were never too worried about each others lives were we?"

He shook his head seriously, "Just the dance."

Brennan bit her lower lip and stood, holding her hand out once more, "I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan. You can call me Bren or Brennan."

"Special Agent Seeley Booth, just call me Booth." He said as he gently shook her delicate hand.

They both felt the spark between them and each shivered, looking at their intertwined hands. Hands still in the others, they looked into each others souls by way of the eyes, just like those nights on the dance floor.

Her tears were threatening to slip once more, she swallowed and regretfully let go of his hand. "So we are becoming partners!?"

Booth's head nodded, "Who would have thought, that while working an undercover assignment I'd meet a beautiful women who'd become my partner a few years later. "

Brennan had heard every word he'd said but was thinking of something that had bugged her since the night she left. "Why didn't you come after me?"

They each walked to the couch at the right of the room and took a seat. "I don't know. That's something I still ask myself."

"I waited." She stated thinking back. She had kissed him and walked out the door, hastily. Then she suddenly stopped and held the cross in her hand. She had leaned up against the outer wall of El Lagarto, for an hour, even when it had started to pour.

* * *

_Strangers in the night  
Two __lonely people__  
We were strangers in the night  
Up to the moment when we said our first hello  
Little did we know  
Love was just a glance away  
A warm embracing __dance__ away _

"I get questions all the time about this necklace." She told him after about thirty minutes of getting past the regrets and on to the more memorable times.

"Why?"

She closed her eyes, _Bren he hasn't seen you in two years, and even then you weren't being yourself. He doesn't know your beliefs of religion, or lack thereof. _"I love this necklace, don't get me wrong. I've never gone a day without it." He smiled at that, "But, I don't believe there is a god." She told him.

His eyes widened in shock, "Wow!" He decided however to push that aside for now, and ask something that he'd missed in the years since El Lagarto, "May I be so bold as to ask you for one more dance?"

She was touched, but it didn't stop her from glancing out the windows of her office to make sure no one was watching them, "I'd love to dance."

He stood first, and helped her up by holding out his hand and pulling her to him. She gasped as the familiarity of it all came back to her. They were so close; there was no room for air between their bodies. He started to lead and she followed; neither needing music, for each had the music of El Lagarto playing softly in their heads.

Then to her surprise he started to hum the music. Their eyes found one another as their hands found their familiar homes, in the others. While the two hearts between them were pounding out the beat of the music. He saw so much intensity in her stare, so much desire, and passion but he also saw fear, doubt and regret. What these were for he wasn't sure, but they were still there.

* * *

She watched from the corner of the lab as they quietly talked. When the handsome agent stood from the couch and pulled her friend to him, she gasped, and quietly called the other doctor and the apprentice to her side. She hesitated slightly as she saw Brennan look around, Angela hoped that she hadn't been caught spying.

When they began dancing she was shocked. She had never seen her friend let someone touch her in such ways. His hands were all of over, they seemed not able to find a place they liked best. First they lightly caressed her cheek, traveling down her neck and shoulders; all the while the other ran softly down her back in a swirling motion. Stopping for only a minute at the small of her back: a gesture she assumed was meant to tease for they both smiled cheekily before her friend took her hand to his rear motivating him to finish what he'd started.

* * *

_Strangers in the night  
Exchanging glances  
Wondering in the night  
What were the chances  
We'd be sharing love  
Before the night was through _

While the woman in Brennan loved every minute of this, the anthropologist hated all of it. She knew that they were to become partners, that this was unethical, un—just plain wrong. He was an FBI agent, he faced danger everyday, if something were to happen to him, and they were involved, she wouldn't be able to handle it, inside. Outside it would seem as if nothing was wrong, she'd bury herself in her work like she normally does, and her colleagues, with the exception of Angela would know to leave her alone. She had every intention of telling him all of this…as soon as they were finished dancing…maybe…

* * *

_Something in your eyes  
Was so inviting  
Something in your eyes  
Was so exciting  
Something in my heart  
Told me I must have you _

Unbeknownst to her, it didn't matter that it had been two years since they had saw one another, Booth still understood those breathtaking eyes; he watched everything that ran in her mind shine in her eyes. He too felt the same, in away. He knew that they couldn't jump into anything, but he had hoped that maybe they could take things slower than in Argentina. While they may not have slept together, what they did do not only made him think about and want it; it was so passionate, so intimate, the thoughts couldn't help but run through anyone's mind. However, he also realized that he probably never got to know Dr. Temperance Brennan, he'd only known, the mysterious woman in the silk dresses—red and black—who danced like an angel—and devil for that matter—and who drank two vodkas each night—before he arrived—and a daiquiri once they'd danced.

He noticed that her eyes were tearing up again, he stopped their dancing and brought her over to the couch. Sitting they looked at each other softly, "Are you crying because you missed me that much, or because working relationships hardly ever work out right?"

The look she saw in his eyes told her he understood what she had been thinking about. "I just… I don't think that anything … other than the occasional dance can develop from this." She paused and smiled at him, "I have missed you. But…I'm not good at relationships, even friendships…so we should start with that first." He nodded to her, agreeing to take things slowly, very slowly.

* * *

…_Three Months Later…_

They hadn't worked together for long but she could still tell that he was a nightmare, the real man, behind the dance; how could one person be so annoying.

Booth stood over her shoulder watching her as she put the last bit of evidence together, "Booth do you think you could not stand over me like that?"

He straightened from his position behind her and smiled amused, how could one woman be so annoying and so easy to annoy? Walking from the steel table, he grabbed a portion of the body in his hands and wondered about the person it belonged to. "Booth! Put that down! NOW!"

"It's just a bone!" he exclaimed, "It's not going to hurt anything for me to touch a foot!"

She closed her eyes in an attempt to regain her composure, "Agent Booth, please would you put her foot down?"

"Now, was that so hard Bones?" he asked her, not really noticing the name that had slipped out.

Her hand had been reaching for the foot, when he'd said it. She grabbed it from him and spat, "What?" she was thoroughly confused, "Did you just … what did you … why did you say bones … it doesn't make sense?"

He thought about it, Bones was something he referred to her as while not being around her… had he let it slip? "Uh… did I say 'bones'?" At her nod he bit his upper lip, "I'm sorry… it's just what I call you…"

"Why?"

He looked at her stupidly, "Uh…you work with bones…"

She sighed, "Don't call me that."

He watched her continue with her work, and then realized that he liked seeing her annoyed at him…and it was so fun to make her that…that's how the name stuck. "I'll be with Cullen and Dr. Goodman in his office, call me when you find something, Bones!"

Hodgins, and the rest of the squint squad, walked up as she shouted to him, "Don't call me that!"

"What'd he call you?" Jack asked.

Brennan rolled her eyes and kept working, "Nothing. He's just being stupid."

They all went back to their work, each doing their own part to help their fellow FBI friend. But something was keeping Zack from his work. They'd all wanted to ask since the day he first walked in the Jeffersonian but no one had gathered the courage…until now. "Dr. Brennan…"

"Yes, Zack?"

"How exactly do you and Agent Booth know each other?" Zack's innocent question brought a deadly silence over the lab. As everyone tried to continue working, they also listened for her answer.

Brennan ignored the question at first, seeming to be very interested in one of the left ribs of the woman in front of her, but as the silence grew on she let out a deep breath and stood, "Why do you ask, Zack?"

He looked at her and then glanced to someone for help, "Sweetie… we've all noticed the sexual tension between the two of you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She feigned ignorance.

Hodgins smirked, "You have at least four doctorates, you may be a slight bit pop-culture illiterate, but we all know you can feel it."

They were right, no matter how hard she and Booth tried to hide the nights they'd shared, they never would completely get over them. She opened her mouth to speak but the only thing that came out was a sigh. When she tried again words finally surfaced, "We met few years ago. We had a few—"

"Hey, Bones, you got anything for me yet?" he looked at the squint squad as he walked up the stairs, "Why do I get the feeling I was being talked about?"

He locked eyes with Brennan and smiled knowing what they had been talking about. She lowered her eyes, "I was just telling them that we met two years ago."

He nodded softly, "Did you tell them anything else?"

Angela smiled, "I do believe she was fixing to us that you two got drunk."

Booth's eyebrows rose and his head snapped toward Brennan. Her eyes had widened, "We didn't get drunk!" she paused as she took a breath to calm herself, "We were perfectly sober." As she said this, his chocolate depths met her blue pools and every memory of the nights they'd shared flew between them.

She bit her lower lip as she suddenly felt his hands roaming her body, even though he hadn't moved from his spot on the top stair. As her eyes darkened his sharp intake of air caused his eyes to close and the image of her in the silk black dress ran through his mind. When he opened his eyes again, he was seeing things, for there she was standing in the middle of the lab, surrounded by the squints, wearing the sexy dress. He shook his head and the mirage was gone, but Brennan was still there. Even in the white lab coat and green gloved hands she was just as sexy as in silk.

"Uhm… I hate to interrupt this… uh… whatever it is but…you never answered my question." Zack broke the memories.

They smiled shyly, as Brennan turned a slight shade of pink. "We met in South America…I was on an undercover assignment…"

"and I was there working on something that, at the time, neither of us realized was a body involved with his case."

Angela smiled as Booth continued, "We never knew each others names, only that we were both going through a lot at the time."

"Hardly ten words were spoken, but our eyes said everything we needed to know. We forgot about all of our problems while… while—"

"Dr. Brennan, Booth, I need that evidence, three days ago!" Cullen shouted running up the stairs to the lab.

Angela groaned, they were so close to telling them what happened. She had been going out of her mind for the past few months trying to get it out of her and now here she was actually opening up to them and Booth's boss has to interrupt.

* * *

Comments? Anyone... for disclaimer see chapter 1!


	3. Strangers at Wong Foo's

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones, Booth I wish!, Wong Foo's, Sid, Parker, or Rebecca.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Strangers at Wong Foo's**

_…Six months later…_

Angela sat at the bar in Wong Foo's as Sid, the owner/bartender of the quaint little place they regularly went to, to unwind, placed the drinks in front of their respectful owners. She watched as Booth sat with a little boy and a woman she assumed was the Rebecca, she had overheard him talking to on the phone a few days before. And from the fact that the boy called her momma and Booth daddy, she could only assume that there was a lot about Agent Seeley Booth she didn't know.

Booth was one man that was hard for her to read. She could normally tell what any man had on his mind, however with Booth, he revealed very few of his secrets to her. Most of these were about their mutual friend and colleague, who was probably still hunched over the remains of a body in 'limbo', as Zack called the bodies waiting in the basement for investigation. However, none of these secrets revealed to her how _exactly_ they knew each other, or explained the dance they'd shared in her office, or finished the sentence that Cullen had interrupted that day in the lab.

She watched as Booth gave Rebecca a small hug and whispered something in her ear, as his hand intertwined with that of the curly headed blonde at his right. While Rebecca walked from the restaurant, Booth and the boy walked to the bar to sit beside her. "Angela this is my son, Parker. Parker this is the artist I told you about, you remember her?" at his nod, Booth smiled.

After making the introductions from son to colleague he ordered, "Whiskey…" at the tug on his pants he added, "and a coke." The gruff words from his lips, told her that he was having a really bad day. "We're not married, never were." He explained to her unasked question.

Angela could tell that he didn't want to say anything more so she left it at that. "Hey Parker; what have you been up to?" She asked his son, trying to distract him away from his father as he gulped down the alcohol.

The boy looked up at his father and at Booth's nod the boy knew that it was okay to talk to the stranger. No one, from the Jeffersonian, had ever met the boy, in fact no one really even knew about him, but the coincidental fact that they both, Booth and Angela, seemed to be at Sid's at the same time made keeping him a secret no longer possible. Just because the squint squad hadn't known about Parker, didn't mean that Parker didn't know about them because apparently Booth had spoken of them, for he seemed to know quite a lot about them. He couldn't help the smile that came as his son embarked upon telling the artist his sorted details of the day they'd had and the stories his father had told about the 'eyesquints' as Parker called them.

He turned back to the friend in his hand and thought as Angela and Parker seemed to hit it off. When Rebecca had shown up asking if he would take their son for the night because she had a date, first he was happy that he would be able to have more time with Parker. But then he suddenly felt jealous, he really didn't know why though, _I don't love her anymore…unfortunately ever since… Argentina I've only… I love … Bones? _At this realization, that only seemed to worsen his confusion induced headache, he blew out a long breath, rolled his eyes and ordered a second whiskey.

Angela watched as Brennan walked through the front doors, and very heavily sat on the bar stool beside Booth. Again the only words from her mouth told her that she'd had a bad day, "Vodka."

Booth vaguely noticed when she'd sat beside him but when she ordered her drink he smiled in spite of himself, "Hey Bones."

"Booth." She lifted her drink to him.

"Daddy!" shouted Parker, running to him, "This lady… Angela?" he said in question.

"Angela, right… what'd she do?"

"Look! She drew me!" The boy shouted happily and then ran back to Angela.

He watched his son with Angela and smiled. As he was turning back to his drink he saw the stunned look on Bones' face. And it suddenly hit him, he forgot that she didn't know about the boy or Rebecca. "Uh, Bones…"

"You have a child? You're married? You…didn't tell me?" she sounded hurt.

"Yes … and no." he answered her. "Parker, my son," he pointed to the boy, "And no Rebecca, never wanted to marry me."

"Why not?" she asked innocently, but as the grin on his face formed she realized the way it must have sounded, "I mean…" she glared at him, "why wouldn't she want a father figure for her son?"

He laughed at her, "I don't know… but as much as I want to be a part of Parker's life, fully, I'm glad that we didn't marry."

"Why?" Brennan was surprised.

He looked down at his drink and smiled as he saw her swallow the last bit of hers, and guessing that she'd had a horrible just as he, he spoke, "Another for the lady."

She looked at him, her eyebrows furrowing, "Why are you glad and what makes you think I want another?"

He smiled at her reminiscently, "Because, I know that look. I know that when you're depressed or tired or have had a rough day, you drink two vodkas, hoping that it'll wash away the world and all the problems of it."

She stared at him, "You're right. How are you always right about me? How do you know so much about me without ever trying?" realizing that he was doing a great job at distracting her she added, "And you still haven't answered my question."

His eyes smiled at her, "I know you so well because I met the woman before I did the doctor." He paused, letting a breath out, "and I'm glad we didn't marry because, if she'd yes the night I asked… I would've never gotten the chance to dance with a mysterious woman in silk dresses, who drank two vodkas before she thought I'd arrived and a daiquiri afterwards."

She looked down and then glanced at Sid as he placed her Vodka in her hand. "You still remember what I drank?" At his nod she smiled up at him. "So, you were with Rebecca and she was pregnant, during Argentina?" Again he nodded and she again smiled to him thinking about the fact that he remembered the little details from three years ago.

She liked that he remembered that about her, as she threw back the last of her drink she looked him over once. His worn and rugged look reminded her of that first night, when she'd worked up the courage to ask him to dance. "Agent Booth?" she asked, with a hint of giddiness to her voice, as she turned her head toward him in a swift motion; the cross around her neck moved slightly.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan?" he smiled curiously at her.

Her face was now a glow with the most beautiful smile he'd ever had the pleasure of seeing, "You look like you could use a dance."

His smile spread at the offer and he nodded his head, letting her lead him out onto the 'not-really-a-dance-floor-floor'. And they began to dance. It was a slow, respectful, dance that could be shared in front of his son not to mention Sid and Angela, who were watching with great intensity.

Each smiled as they watched the two dance, like they were old pros…that's when it hit Angela and her grin grew. _They had danced…_ and the main dance in Argentina, that she knew of, was the Tango. _Well, well, well, the Tango… no wonder there's sexual tension. _Angela thought. _I'll have to use this information to my advantage.

* * *

Tell me what you think! Please! _


	4. Strangers in the Office

**Strangers **

_**Written By**: writingforthemoney (Tied) _

_**Pairing**: BB _

_**Rating:** T Plus; for the mention of and/or the suggestive nature of sexual themes. _

_**Summary:** The first time Booth and Brennan met, in my eyes. And then when they met at the Jeffersonian. _

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones or anything related to Bones…the song STANGERS IN THE NIGHT is by Frank Sinatra… and the only thing other than the plot that I own (minus the bits that are actually factual with the show) is the character Jonathan … I think … if you don't recognize somebody else I probably own them. Jonathan's mine though...but i'd prefer to own Booth... but oh well... maybe in my dreams... sigh_

**

* * *

****Chapter 4: Strangers in the Office**

_…Three months later…_

"Bones!" She stormed out of the lab and into her office. "Bones! Come back…" He followed after her. "Bones…I'm sor—ry, who's this?" He asked noticing a man sitting on her couch and Bones smiling beside him.

"Booth, come in I want you to meet my old friend Jonathan. Jon this is my partner and—friend" she seemed to struggle with the word, "Agent Seeley Booth." The two men shook hands, each immediately knowing that _friend_ (for both men) was the lameness term. "He and I met on an archeological dig, during college."

Booth gave him a once over; he seemed to be a very well-cultured and, pompous man. He was dressed in a gray suit with a gray tie and black vest, his hair was slightly salt and peppered which made him look older than he was. "It's very nice to meet you Agent Booth." And his voice didn't add to the prim and proper assumption Booth had made.

"Charmed, I'm sure."

Brennan rolled her eyes at him, "You'll have to excuse my," she glared at him, "_partner_," then turning back to Jon she added, "He seems to have a problem with any man that walks through my doors."

Booth frowned at her, "Bones, we're in the middle of a case, don't you think you should put old boyfriends last… no offense, but she is really busy at the moment." He regarded the man standing beside him.

Jonathan just nodded, "He's right, you should get back to work, I'll pick you up at eight."

She was confused, "For what?"

Jon winked at her, "The date you owe me, remember? The last time you ran out on me."

"Don't you take a hint?" Booth mumbled.

Brennan smiled at Jon, "Eight it is."

Walking to the lab she was all smiles and he was frowning, "What switched your moods?"

"Jonathan's back." Was all she had to say to get Angela giggling.

* * *

The next day Booth sat at his desk looking at the invitation in his hands.

_Special Agent Seeley Booth_

_You and a guest_

_Are cordially invited_

_To the 3rd annual_

_FBI Ball_

He had planned on asking Brennan to be his date, but with Jonathan coming back into her life, she seemed to be occupied. So when he walked into the Jeffersonian that afternoon to pick up the squints for lunch he stopped by Angela's office. "Hey Ange."

"Hey Booth, looking for Brennan? She's in her office."

"Actually I'm here to see you." He winked at her.

She smiled, "Really?" Her mouth stretched to one side of her face, "What for?"

"Well, the FBI has had a ball for the past two years… and I was wondering if you'd consider accompanying me this year?"

"As much as I'd love to go to a ball with a very handsome FBI agent, I have to ask," she stood from her desk and walked to him, "Why aren't you asking Brennan?"

His smile disappeared, "I'm not asking Brennan, I'm asking you. The reason doesn't matter."

Angela smiled knowingly, "Jonathan really is just a friend."

"But the dates?"

She smiled, "He likes her, not the other way around. And you probably need to ask her why she ended up running out on that date." As she pushed him in the direction of the open door she added, "Oh and until you find out the true relationship between Bren and Jon, and you make up your mind about where you want your relationship between you and Bren to go, I'm going to have to say 'I'll think about it'." She grinned.

"What?"

Her grin grew into a full smile, "See you didn't want to ask me to the ball, you wanted to ask Bren."

* * *

As Angela was walking out of the office that afternoon when he stopped her, "So will you go with me?"

"What?"

Booth looked sad, "You squints were invited to the ball, as well. She's going with Jon."

Angela sighed, "I'm sorry. And yes I'll go with you."

When he had walked out of the building she went to Brennan's office. Her door was cracked just a bit, so Angela could hear a South American type of music playing. On closer examination Brennan could be seen with her head laid back against her chair, eyes closed with a beautiful smile on her face, as her hand played lovingly with the cross around her neck. Angela had tried again and again to get Brennan to share the significance of the cross and music with her, because every once in a while Angela would walk by her office and see the same scene that was being played out in front of her now. She knew that the music and the necklace, at first, had something to do with Argentina but after the arrival of their very own Special Agent the music was played more often, but not without the knowledge that Booth was no where to be seen.

The music had slowly drifted off and Brennan went back to work on what one could only presume to be her novel, so Angela burst through the door, "Why are you taking Jon to the ball and not going with a certain hunky FBI agent?"

"Because we got an invitation that said to bring a guest and besides…" she turned back to her computer screen barley uttering, "he didn't ask me."

Angela grinned, "He wanted to. He didn't because you and Jon led him to believe that you were involved. Did you tell Booth why you ran out on Jon three years ago? If not, you need to." Then she walked away from the room, leaving Brennan with her thoughts.

_He was going to ask me? If Jon hadn't of shown up we'd be going to the ball together…? What did Angela know about three years ago… I never told her why I left him… But she could probably tell that someone __else was on my mind…

* * *

_

…_The 'Second' Date … (She hadn't been able to make the first because of the case)_

Sitting at the candlelit table, across from a very handsome man, eating the most expensive meal she'd probably ever eaten; all she could think about was Booth. She thought about how he had planned on asking her, and how _she_ had _planned _on him asking her; and then because of the man sitting across the table, he didn't ask. She rolled her eyes and then suddenly realized that Jon thought that, that was her reaction to whatever he had been talking about.

"Temperance, can I ask you a question?"

Brennan looked up, "Yes."

He looked on at her intently, "Have you changed your beliefs about pagan rituals?"

She looked surprised; because for one that wasn't any where near a question he'd ask and two; he was mocking her. He never called religion, pagan rituals, only she did. For some reason this bothered her, however when Booth did it, it never seemed to get to her. "Why do you ask?"

Jon pointed to her neck, "Your necklace."

Her hand instinctively touched the cross, "It was a gift from a friend." Then it occurred to her, "I was wearing this the last time we met." At the shake of his head, she countered him, "Yes I was; it was given to me four months before, and I've never taken if off since."

"That's ridiculous for someone who doesn't believe in God," he then added, "Besides I don't believe you, that's been at least two years. And even if you had, he was much more than a friend," he clarified quickly, "the person who gave it to you."

Brennan looked at him incredulously, "It's been three years!" she said grabbing her purse from the chair beside her, "And yes, he was… is," she corrected herself, "more than a friend. He's my best friend, my partner, my," she laughed, "'knight in FBI standard issue body armor'; he's Seeley Booth." Standing she threw her coat over her arm and started toward the door, but turned sharply, "And your invitation for the FBI ball is withdrawn." Then she thought for a second about what had started all of this and how she never answered his question, "You said that this," she exclaimed, tugging at the cross, "was ridiculous for someone who doesn't believe in God; I never said that I had or hadn't changed by views on pagan rituals." She turned, throwing over her shoulder, "It may not be as ridiculous as you think!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it... Tell me what you think...**


	5. Strangers in the Night

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones or anything related to Bones…the song STANGERS IN THE NIGHT is by Frank Sinatra… and the only thing other than the plot that I own (minus the bits that are actually factual with the show) is the character Jonathan … I think … if you don't recognize somebody else I probably own them._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: Strangers in the Night**

_(…Four days later…)_

_Strangers in the night  
Exchanging glances  
Wondering in the night  
What were the chances  
We'd be sharing love  
Before the night was through _

The night air was cold and foggy as he walked them into the FBI building; Angela was wearing a green dress with a low bodice and silver heels, she looked stunning, which he had told her twice already, but he knew that it meant nothing to her; she was waiting for a certain squint to compliment her. And as soon as the squint squad had noticed them walk through the doors, Jack Hodgins was the first to met them, "Angela, you look…"

"Stunning?" she finished for him.

"To say the least…" he said distracted, looking her up and down.

They walked to the table where Zack and Jack had been sitting, each noticing that Zack had a date with him. All had a drink in front of them in less than two minutes. While all were talking, Booth had noted that he and Hodgins had switched dates; Hodgins was now with Angela and he was now nursing a vodka martini. "Jack! That's really sweet of you but you…" Angela stopped mid-sentence as she noticed that Booth's glass had stopped in mid-air.

_Something in your eyes  
Was so inviting  
Something in your eyes  
Was so exciting  
Something in my heart  
Told me I must have you _

Following his eye line she realized why he sat open-mouthed; there standing on the top stair of the case descending down into the make-shift ballroom, was a woman wearing a black dress and black heels whose straps wrapped around her ankles stopping just short of her calves. The length of the dress brushed the tops of her knees and the slit on either side showed her outer thighs. Her hair cascaded down along the sides of her face and the diamond earrings she wore peeked through the red-brunette strands; her necklace, not matching the outfit, spoke volumes. She walked down the stairs and came to stand beside them. The black eye make-up she wore succeeded in making her almost transparent blue eyes smolder and shine with such an intensity that he almost forgot to breathe when as he stared into them.

She swallowed hard at the way his eyes were darkening, "Hey everyone."

_Strangers in the night  
Two __lonely people__  
We were strangers in the night  
Up to the moment when we said our first hello  
Little did we know  
Love was just a glance away  
A warm embracing __dance__ away _

They all blinked blindly, "Sweetie you look amazing." Brennan smiled at the compliment, "Where's Jonathan?"

Brennan chanced a glance in Booth's direction as she told Angela, "I told him that I would rather go alone." She decided that she would tell her her exact words later as for now, her eyes and mind were solely on Seeley. Angela, Hodgins and Zack shared secret glances that told each other they were going to discreetly sneak away.

_And ever since that night  
We've been together  
Lovers at first sight  
In love forever  
It turned out so right  
For strangers in the night _

As they did so Brennan sat and started to talk to Booth, "I need to tell you something." She bit her lip, "Jon and I never were an item, we were never going to be either." A deep breath and she started again, "the date that I walked out on him was a few months after Argentina; you were still on my mind." Her eyes moved sporadically, looking at anything but him. "I … those nights, they ruined every relationship I've been in since…" her mouth grew into a grin.

"I've always hide my pain and problems in my work, I even hid you. I never told a soul about those nights in El Lagarto, but that didn't mean that no one could see through my façade and figure it out." She smiled at him, "Angela can see things others can't. She saw that it wasn't my other problems that were causing me to run from every man in a ten mile radius, she saw another man holding me back." She reached out her hand to cover his, "Seeley, I've…loved you since the night I met you…" she tried to hold back the tears that formed in her eyes, as her other hand absent-mindedly held on to the pendent from the band around her throat for dear life.

He'd have to admit he wasn't expecting her to be the first to say those words, but he didn't care one way or the other. Booth reached his hand up to her face, wiping away you troubles in the form of tears as he spoke softly, "Temperance," pausing, he stood, "you look like you could use a dance?"

She nodded, trying to let the smile form from behind the tears, as he helped her stand, leading them onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arm around her waist, while the other one softly touched her cheek and gingerly ran down her face, stopping momentarily to graze the cross and band at her neck, and then moved to her shoulder. Watching her shiver beneath his touch he smiled at her, "Temperance, I love you too." He leaned down so that their lips were mere millimeters away.

She was about to close the remaining distance between them when the music started and she smiled softly. Both a bit bewildered, for the same music as long ago played all around them; then with a quick glance in the direction of the squints, Booth smiled at Angela, who winked at him; and then with a nod of his head toward the friend he informed Brennan of the person who had requested the music. The question that weighed on both minds however was how she knew about the song, but for now all they were concerned with was the person in their arms; so they danced.

_Love was just a glance away  
A warm embracing dance away _

They would never tire of the way people watched them, the way the floor seemed to clear completely, and the way they felt in the each other's arms. They were practically floating on air. Each had a heady feeling as the music came to a slow stop, but would soon start up again. As the pause came he took her into a slow dip and captured her lips in an overdue kiss, which they'd both kept hidden from the other for three years. Passionate, loving and soft, their kiss lasted but only a moment as the music began once again.

The squint squad watched as the couple shared their love for all to see and Angela basked in the knowledge that she had known all along that they would end up together.

_Ever since that night  
We've been together  
Lovers at first sight  
In love forever  
It turned out so right  
For strangers in the night _

As he spun her out of his arms, his necklace on her neck moved just as gracefully with her as she spun directly back in; they then paused for another kiss. He laughed and when she asked him he told her, "You won't be needing anymore vodkas; from now on daiquiris will fulfill your needs."

Her eyebrow rose slightly, "I was actually thinking that…you would fulfill my needs, from now on." She winked at him as she kissed him once more

While they each thought of what the night would bring the music of El Lagarto flowed around them as they began the dance to the rest of their lives.

_Love was just a glance away  
A warm embracing dance away _

_Ever since that night  
We've been together  
Lovers at first sight  
In love forever  
It turned out so right  
For strangers in the night _

_**FINIS

* * *

Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think. The full Lyrics ... in order are on the next page... so click the next Chapter for the lyrics...**_


	6. The Lyrics

**_STRANGERS IN THE NIGHT (_****_Frank Sinatra_**

_Strangers in the night  
Exchanging glances  
Wondering in the night  
What were the chances  
We'd be sharing love  
Before the night was through _

_Something in your eyes  
Was so inviting  
Something in your eyes  
Was so exciting  
Something in my heart  
Told me I must have you _

_Strangers in the night  
Two __lonely people__   
We were strangers in the night  
Up to the moment when we said our first hello  
Little did we know  
Love was just a glance away  
A warm embracing __dance__ away _

_And ever since that night  
We've been together  
Lovers at first sight  
In love forever  
It turned out so right  
For strangers in the night _

_Love was just a glance away  
A warm embracing dance away _

_Ever since that night  
We've been together  
Lovers at first sight   
In love forever  
It turned out so right  
For strangers in the night _


End file.
